Personal Assistant
by ginsensu
Summary: Hermione is Tony's new personal assistant, and this is the crazy thing he puts her through. Eventualy some romance. Originaly a one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

_So this was originally a one-shot idea but some wanted me to continue it. I've decided to kind of back track first, so no need to read the little part I had written already. And I don't own any of the characters._

~ PA ~

Hermione arrived at Stark Industries and looks up at the large building. Today was the beginning of a new life for her, the war was over and she had finished her education like her parents would have wanted. Things back in England had been hard at first, so many had died and there was a lot to fix. After helping to rebuild everything Hermione decided it was time to move on and away from the only home she had ever known. She was tired of being the heroine, having to go to political functions, and just everything really. So when she saw the job offer to work for Tony Stark as his personal assistant, she took it, anything to get away from her past life.

~ PA ~

Pepper Potts sat at her desk across from her was yet another "fan" of Tony's wearing a skin tight dress that was too short to be appropriate and high heels that looked more for a club than a PA, and she was of course eager to work for Iron Man. Pepper was polite and professional on the outside but on the inside she was disgusted that these women were ready to do "anything" for Tony knowing full well that he was dating her. Silently sighing and faking a smile Pepper told the young woman that they would let her know if she got the job.

After the woman had left Pepper began to rub her head, she was tired of dealing with her boyfriends antics and his fan club. If she was honest with her self she wasn't sure how much more she could take. The intercom on her desk buzzed and her secretary informed her that another job candidate was waiting to talk to her. Preparing for another fan girl Pepper let her secretary know to let the woman in.

Pepper looked up as a young woman entered her office, she wore a simple but elegant professional business skirt and suit. Silently hoping but trying not to let her hopes get to high she began the interview. After only a few minutes Pepper knew Miss Hermione Granger was perfect, in her late twenties, she was smart and well educated and a hard worker, plus she wasn't a fan girl. Pepper was confident that she would be a great PA for Tony.

~ PA ~

Hermione calmly walked out of Miss Potts office but on the inside she was jumping for joy, she got the job! Tomorrow she would be joining Miss Potts, or Pepper as she was to be called, to meet her new employer, Mr. Anthony Stark a.k.a. Tony and The Iron Man.

~ PA ~

_Sorry this is short but I wanted to bring in Tony in the next chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

_So this is the same day well night that Hermione had her interview. _

~ PA ~

Pepper walked towards Tony's workshop knowing full well he would be there without JARVIS telling her, tinkering away at his Iron man suit, making adjustments again instead of getting ready for their date that night. She knew that she loved Tony and after years of working for him knew that his work consumed him but she had hoped that he would at least try harder to remember their plans. If she were to be honest with herself things really hadn't changed since they started dating, Tony was still doing what he wanted when he wanted and that included her. Maybe if she were a suit of armor he would pay more attention to her.

Sighing she pushed open the door and there he was covered in grease and surrounded by metal parts his back to her. "Tony."

"Oh hey Pepper! What do you think about making an Iron Man suit that is also a motor cycle? That way if I'm needed I can change right there!" He said pointing at the schematics in front of him.

"That's nice Tony but don't you think your forgetting something?"

Tony picked up some parts and began putting them together. "Can't say that I am, why?"

"Damn it Tony we were suppose to go out to dinner tonight."

Tony quickly turned around dropping some of the parts. "Shit Pepper I'm sorry, I got caught up with this and you know how I get."

"Yeah I know."

Tony walked up to her and gave her a quick kiss. "I'll make it up to you I promise. Tomorrow we'll go out to lunch."

Pepper shook her head. "We can't tomorrow. Your new personal assistant is coming tomorrow."

Tony quickly turned around. "Why do I need a personal assistant when I have you and JARVIS?"

"Tony, JARVIS is your computer and can't sign paperwork for you and I am busy running your company so you can stay here a tinker with your suit."

"Hey! I'm not tinkering! I am upgrading my Iron Man suit to become a more efficient super hero."

"Look you need a personal assistant and you're getting one, tomorrow. So be nice to her because she will be giving me reports on how things are going here on your end of your company."

"So basically you're giving me a babysitter."

Pepper walked up behind him and hugged his waist from behind. "You know that's not it at all. She will be here for my peace of mind. To make sure you stop and eat and get ready for our dates because I know JARVIS can't do it. You just ignore him or mute him."

Tony sighed and turned around to hug Pepper. "Fine, I'll be nice. What's her name anyway?"

"Hermione Granger, she's from England."

~ PA ~

That night Tony sneaked out of bed careful not to wake Pepper and headed for his workshop. "JARVIS."

"Yes sir."

"Let's see what we can find out about this Hermione Granger."

"Yes sir, going through Miss Potts's files now." Various files flashed in front of Tony before stopping on the photo of a young brunet woman. "Miss Granger was born in England, September 19, 1979 to two very successful dentists. She attended a public primary school before attending a private school. She graduated Newcastle University before moving here. Miss Granger excelled in all of her classes at the university and comes highly recommended."

"Why does it say that she attended private school for eight years instead of seven?"

"I'm afraid I don't know sir I have been unable to find any other information about the private school that she attended."

"Interesting, very interesting."

"Sir, what would you like to do?"

"Nothing for now, Pepper seems to like her so we'll have to keep an eye on her."

"Shall I inform Agent Coulson?"

"No. I can handle it if necessary."

"Sir, I must insist on at least informing Lt. Colonel Rhodes of your new situation."

Tony waved his hand and headed back to his rooms. "I'll take care of it tomorrow JARVIS."

"Yes sir."

~ PA ~

_So I wasn't sure what Tony's birthday was, since Hermione is supposed to be born in 1979 I'm just going to say that Tony was born 1977 so they are around the same age. Though that may not exactly match up with WWII dates, so picture that Howard Stark was in his twenties or something in the 1940's and had a son later in life. _

_And Newcastle University is real but I don't go there so please don't ask me anything about it._

_I like Pepper and all but since this is a Hermione/Tony story things might move a little quickly so that Pepper will be leaving soon. _


	3. Chapter 3

~ PA ~

Hermione woke up before her alarm clock, too eager for her first day to really sleep. It wasn't everyday a girl got to work for someone as smart as Tony Stark. From what she had been told Tony Stark inherited his smarts from his late father Howard Stark. Howard Stark had begun a multimillion dollar company that Tony Stark had later turned into a multibillion dollar company before becoming the super hero Iron Man. Hermione had to admit that Mr. Stark had chosen the perfect colors for his suit, the red and gold reminded her of Gryffindor and the courage her house represented.

After getting ready Hermione sat in a very luxurious car that had been sent to her rented apartment, next to her Pepper was telling her what was expected of her as Tony's personal assistant. Basically she was do whatever he asked, that was off course within reason, but Pepper also expected her to help Tony remember important things like dinners and meetings he was expected to attend. Hermione knew Pepper meant to make sure that Tony didn't forget any dates he had with Pepper. Pepper also mentioned that she shouldn't be afraid to be firm with him sometimes since Tony liked to move to the beat of his own drum.

She quietly listened taking mental notes; it was beginning to sound like working with Tony Stark was going to be a lot like trying to get Harry and Ron to do their homework. Such found memories but any way she was sure she could handle it.

~ PA ~

Tony sat uncomfortably in the new outfit Pepper made him wear. He didn't understand why he had to wear the stiff clothes, if this new girl was going to be working for him on a day to day bases then she was going to have to get used to seeing him in jeans and a t-shirt, and covered in grease. But Pepper asked him nicely and he wanted to make her happy so he wore it, but he was already making plans on how he was going to get rid of it later, maybe an accident involving fire.

Soon JARVIS was announcing that Miss Potts had arrived with Miss Granger.

Tony stood and tried not to fidget as he waited for the two women to enter.

~ PA ~

Pepper led the way to the front door, inwardly holding her breath. First impressions were everything and she could only hope that Tony was going to make a good one. She had had enough trouble trying to find Hermione; if she left because she couldn't stand Tony then Pepper was going to get another headache trying to find a suitable replacement that wasn't just trying to get into his pants.

The door opened automatically and Pepper let her breath go. Tony was standing in the center of the room in the outfit she had picked, he looked irritated by the cloths but she smiled her thanks to him for wearing it any way.

"Hermione this is Tony Stark. Tony meet your new assistant Hermione Granger."

~ PA ~

_I know it's not much, kind of a filler chapter. The next chapter is how they react to each other. Thought about putting it in one chapter but where is the fun in that? _


	4. Chapter 4

~ PA ~

Tony looked at the brunet in front of him. He had to admit, at least to him self and probably later Rhodey, that she was prettier in person. She dressed well and carried herself with confidence. Shaking her hand her grip was firm and short. Now that he thought about it she had some similarities with Pepper, this might just work out better than he had originally thought.

Next to them he could see Pepper relaxing which made him frown on the inside and wonder what that was about. Did she think he was going to make her look bad or something? He knew he could be forgetful, a little rude, and a bit self centered but he was trying to do things right with her.

"Nice to meet you, mind if I call you Herm?"

~ PA ~

Hermione politely shook hands with him; he was good looking man who clearly knew how to live. His house was large and decorated nicely though she suspected that Pepper may have been the one to do the actual decorating. He also dressed nicely, wearing clothes that were clearly tailored to fit his muscular frame. She also noticed the slight glow in the middle of his chest.

Pepper had mentioned that Tony had been in an accident over seas and that the glow came from a small reactor that was keeping him alive. Pepper didn't seem to want to go into to much detail so she hadn't pushed for more information. She would probably learn more as she worked there.

Things were going well until he opened his mouth and asked to call her by one of the nick names that she hated with every fiber of her being.

~ PA ~

Pepper smiled glad that things were going good. That is until Tony spoke. Pepper could clearly see by Hermione's face that he had asked the wrong thing and if Tony's face was anything to go by, he knew it to. Hermione's eyes had narrowed, her jaw was clenched, her hair began to frizz out a little, and Pepper could swear that the temperature in room dropped.

"Actually Mr. Stark I do mind." Pepper shivered at Hermione's tone.

Tony quickly let go of her hand and held his slightly up in surrender. "Sorry, how about Brit then? You know since you're from Britain and all."

Pepper wanted to smack herself but more importantly she wanted to smack Tony. What was he doing?! He was supposed to be on his best behavior!

Hermione crossed her arms and glared at Tony. "No. If you insist on calling me by another name then you may call me Maya."

Tony tilted his head and thought about it. "Na, I think I'll call you Mione!"

Pepper was ready to tackle him but Hermione sighed. "I suppose I can live with that."

Tony clapped his hands and spun around. "Great now lets give you a tour of your new work place. JARVIS if you please!"

"Yes sir."

Pepper shook her head and followed. It didn't go as smoothly as she would have liked but it didn't end in disaster so maybe things would still work out.

~ PA ~

_I seriously don't know and I'm too lazy to look it up. Is it Britain, England, or the United Kingdom? And Happy New Year!_


	5. Chapter 5

~ PA ~

Hermione followed Tony to his garage where he proudly showed her all of his Iron Man suites that were lining the wall. One was clearly the first he ever made, very low tech compared to his other suits. From there they got progressively more complicated. He started talking about the differences between them all but Hermione wasn't really listening to him. As a witch she hadn't studied much science although magic and science did have some similarities, it just wasn't her field of study. But she let him talk and glancing next to her she could see that Pepper was doing the same thing.

Soon though Pepper's phone began to beep and she excused herself to return to the office. She pulled Tony to the side so Hermione took it as an opportunity to look at Tony's car. They were exactly what she expected from a man like Tony. They were all fast and flashy looking. Hermione waved as Pepper left but before Tony could continue talking about his suites there was suddenly a loud boom from the back of the house.

Hermione followed Tony and watched as a large blond man waited to be let into the house. She stayed back as the two quietly talked to each other. The blond man gestured towards her so Hermione decided to introduce herself since Tony didn't appear to be going to anytime soon. "Good afternoon, I'm Hermione Granger, Tony's new personal assistant."

The tall man took her hand and lightly kissed the back of it. "And the same to you fair lady. I am Thor god of thunder."

"Off course, you are an Avenger as well then?"

"That is correct. That is also the reason I am here, Iron Man is needed."

"Well don't let me keep you."

Tony was already ahead of her and she watched as JARVIS helped get him into his newest suit. Without anything else to say both Avengers left.

"Would you like some tea Miss Granger?"

"That would be lovely JARVIS thank you."

~ PA ~

Hermione found she enjoyed her conversations with JARVIS; Tony had certainly made him very intelligent. But it didn't last very long soon Lt. Colonel James "Rhodey" Rhodes was visiting and they sat and talked after JARVIS introduced them to each other. He was nice man and very professional, she had trouble seeing why the two men were friends though. They were so different but then again there weren't many men like Tony Stark in the world anyway. Rhodey was kind enough to explain how they became friends and what he did for the U.S. Military.

"Tony is something else Ms. Granger. You're going to have your hands full with him."

"Please call me Hermione and thank you for the warning but I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Pardon me but Mr. Stark is returning and he has suffered extensive damage to his suit. He will need help." JARVIS reported.

Rhodey put down his drink. "Thank you JARVIS." He held out his hand to Hermione and helped her up. "Are you ready Ms. Granger? There is never a dull day with Tony Stark around."

Hermione nodded her head. "I'm stronger than I look."

With that the two new friends traveled to the garage to see what trouble Tony gotten him self into.

~ PA ~

_Just a filler chapter, the next one is the beginning of the end of Tony and Pepper's relationship. If you have any ideas I am open to them. Thanks for the reviews!_


	6. Chapter 6

~ PA ~

Hermione gasped as she followed Rhodey and saw Iron Man lying on the floor. The suit was heavily damaged and JARVIS was having trouble getting the bent metal off of Tony. Quickly the two of them ran over to help.

Rhodey quickly but as gently as possible removed Tony's helmet exposing his bruised face. "Tony? Can you hear me buddy?"

Hermione grabbed a screwdriver and began working on getting the rest of the suit off. It would have been easier with magic but her new employer was not aware of her gift so she set about the slow process of getting her new job done the muggle way.

Tony groaned and tried to move but Rhodey gently stopped him. "Tony you need hold still while we get the suit off." Seeing what Hermione was doing he quickly grabbed a near by screwdriver and began to help.

"Colonel Rhodes, sir, Happy is here." JARVIS announced.

"Great, tell him to call an ambulance. Tony's hurt himself pretty bad." Without looking at Hermione he added for her benefit. "Happy Hogan is supposed to be Tony's bodyguard but he's a better chauffer."

Hermione hummed. "I take it the bodyguard part is the hardest part of his job then?"

Rhodey lightly chuckled. "Sometimes I feel bad for Happy, now that Tony is Iron Man and doing missions for SHIELD and the Avengers Happy hasn't been able to keep Tony out of trouble. All he can do now is call for help."

"Poor Happy. Is it going to be like this a lot?"

"Hard to say when Tony is involved."

Tony groaned. "Pepper?"

"I have already tried to contact her Mr. Stark. I'm afraid she is very busy and I have been unable to successfully reach her at this time." JARVIS reported.

"Don't worry Tony I'm sure she'll be here soon." Rhodey reassured his friend.

Before Tony could say any more Happy ran into the room, the paramedics were on there way and would be there soon. Happy grabbed another screwdriver and the three worked quickly to get the battered suit off.

~ PA ~

A couple of hours later Hermione sat in a private room with an unconscious Tony Stark. Happy was keeping busy by getting security squared away around Tony's room and also getting snacks for the long night ahead of them. Rhodey had been there for awhile but he had duties else where to take care of, he left only when Hermione promised to keep him updated.

Just then Tony began to wake up and immediately began to look for Pepper.

Hermione stood next to his bed. "Welcome back Mr. Stark. How are you feeling?"

Tony gently touched his head where bandages were covering a variety of scratches. "I'm fine, call me Tony. Where is Pepper?"

"Pepper was here a couple of hours ago but she needed to get back to work. Now that you are awake I can call her and let her know she needs to come back to the hospital."

Tony frowned to himself, a couple of years ago Pepper would have stopped the world to make sure he was ok, no phone call needed but now there was one Hermione Granger standing next to his bed doing what "the love of his life" should have been doing. He smiled sadly to himself; his life sure had changed from what it used to be. "No, no point in bothering her if she's busy."

Hermione saw the frown on his face but decided to let it slide. "Alright but I need to inform Rhodey that you're alright. I'll do that while the doctors speak with you."

Tony waved his hand for her to go as the doctor walked in, Happy not far behind the doc. "I'm a big boy, I can take care of my self."

Hermione stepped outside into the hall and ran into someone else, standing before her was a tall, dark man with an eye patch. "Good evening, can I help you with something?"

"Nick Fury, director of SHIELD. I'm checking on Stark."

Hermione raised her eye brow at the new man. "You'll have to talk to him later then, he's busy right now."

"I need to speak to him now."

"I don't care, he's busy right now and when he's available I will make sure that he contacts you immediately. Until then there is no reason for you wait here. I'm sure you have more important things to do right now."

Fury glared at her but she wouldn't back down. "Fine, make sure he calls me ASAP." With that he turned and began to walk away making a mental note to himself to look up the newest addition to Stark's company.

Hermione watched the man suspiciously as he walked away, she had a feeling she would be seeing him again.

~ PA ~

_FYI – I know I don't update often but you should be made aware that I joined the Navy and in the near future my updates will be none while I'm at basic training and so forth. I'll still be working on these stories I just don't know when I will be able to get online and post them._


End file.
